Moving In
by Tsundere Asuna
Summary: A Suzu X Lulu YAOI.  All reviews are welcome!  Sorry if you don't like it, kinda new to this sutff.   But I hope you enjoy!


The door unlocked and opened, surprising Suzaku. It was Lelouch, the brunettes closest friend, and new roommate.

_I can't believe Lelouch is home early! And he just HAD to walk in right as I was moaning my loudest too! I doubt he didn't realize I was masturbating under these covers! _Thought Suzaku."Your certainly home early aren't you Lulu?" questioned Suzaku as his cheeks turned a rosy red. He was embarrassed by the fact that his best friend had caught him in "the act." ."I told the professor I had to help the moving van people unpack….but I see that's already taken care of," said Lelouch in a curious and surprised voice."O-Oh yeah….sorry. I didn't think you would mind"

"I don't…I was just surprised is all….especially at what I just saw." chuckled Lelouch.

Suzaku's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh?" said Lelouch while walking over to Suzaku's bed, stopping a foot or so away. "And here I thought you were rubbing your dick.""No…of course not Lel-" was all Suzaku could manage to say before Lelouch ripped the covers off of him. "Lelouch! No!" but it was all too late. Suzaku's body was completely exposed, from his head to his toes. Lelouch jumped on top of Suzaku before he could move. Though Lelouch was obviously much weaker than the knight, the knight didn't get up. He just laid there, his dick hard and twitching from the sight of Lelouch, not to mention the fact that he was on top of quickly took notice and decided to take care of it. "Suzaku, is this because of me?" Lelouch smirked while starting to stroke Suzaku's thick, hard cock. Suzaku quickly turned his head. "And what if it is because of you Lelouch? I…L-lo…I love you!"Lelouch's eyes widened slightly, but he made re that Suzaku didn't notice.

Rather than answer his question or comment on his sudden confession, he decided to show how he felt about his friend. He slowly ran his fingers down Suzaku's chest, only stopping for a moment to rub the fully erect nipples that were exposed then continuing down, ending right above Suzaku's hips. Lelouch paused to look at Suzaku, but only for a moment. Then Lelouch's head went down, his dark hair covering most of his eyes. All Suzaku could see was Lelouch's head bobbing up and down. The sight alone was driving him crazy. His selfish desire to completely ravish Lelouch was only bdued by the pleare of Lelouch's mouth wrapped around his hardened self.

Between the sight of Lelouch's amethyst eyes full of lust staring at zaku and the pleare he was feeling he couldn't hold back anymore. Suzaku's eyes rolled to the back of his head as he let out a yell of pleare, his body arching. "Le-Lelouch! Ahhhhh…I'm…cu-cum-cumming!" As soon as the last words left his lips Suzaku reached his climax. The white spat all over Lelouch's face. "I-I'm so sorry….Lulu."

Lelouch looked up at Suzaku. "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry about. You simply reacted to your love plearing you, it's only normal." Lelouch's fingers wiped off the cum from his cheek, and while staring at Suzaku, proceeded to lick it off. "Mmmm….delicious"

Suzaku's eyes widened, very clearly, with a look of pleare and ecstasy, then closed as Suzaku smiled cheerfully. "Lulu…I'm so honored that you would do that for me. I think I may just have to repay you."

Lelouch looked puzzled, even though he was a strategic genius he was still quite new to this whole sex and love thing, especially with another male. "What do you mean?"

"This is what I mean." Suzaku sat up and somehow managed to situate Lelouch so that he was sitting on top of his naked lap. He then pulled off Lelouch's shirt, showing his hardened nipples and pale chest and abdomen. The sight was simply magnificent.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch exclaimed. "What are you doing?"

Suzaku ignored Lelouch's words, continuing with what he was doing. Which was unzipping and unbuttoning the pants his love was wearing. Once he was done he carefully pushed Lelouch off and onto his back and slid off his pants. With his pants off Lelouch's erection became even more obvious causing them both to blush. But that didn't slow Suzaku down, in fact quite the opposite. Now Suzaku was even more egger to have his way with Lelouch.

"Lelouch, do you love me?"

Lelouch smirked, "Do you think I would have done that to you if I didn't?"

Suzaku let out a light chuckle. "I ppose not." He then pulled off the last article of clothing Lelouch was wearing and tossed it to the side. Almost feeling guilty Suzaku kissed Lelouch, more passionately then ever, leaving a string of saliva to connect their mouths even after they kissed. Then after a pause of the two looking into each others eyes Lelouch wrapped his arms around Suzaku's neck and pulled him close, close enough so that they could feel each others breathe. Then Lelouch whispered something that astonished Suzaku. "Suzaku, I want you inside me."

Suzaku then slipped his fingers inside of Lelouch's entrance, making Lelouch let out a moan of ecstasy. He proceeded to move his finger in and out. After a while he then slipped another finger in and continued with the same procedure.

"Lelouch I can't wait anymore, I'm sorry if it hurts."

No sooner had he said that then he pushed Lelouch's legs up. Lelouch bit his lip and gripped the bed sheets underneath him waiting for the pain of Suzaku's dick entering him. He didn't wait long either.

Before long the room was filled with the moans and pants.

"Su-Suzaku! I'm gonna-" Before he could even finish Lelouch's cum was all over the chests of the two. The tightening of Lelouch's entrance made Suzaku reach his climax for the third time.

"What a way to celebrate us moving in together huh?"

"Mhmm"

Both of them chuckled and embraced each other. The boys, too tired to continue, fell asleep, with a big smile on their face.


End file.
